


tail • ten x johnny • smut • short / complete • hybrid

by abnegative



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Smut, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Ten is a cat hybrid in heat and needs help from his boss Johnny. This was written as a request from one of my Wattpad followers.





	tail • ten x johnny • smut • short / complete • hybrid

Fruit.

 

The bane of his existence.

 

There wasn't much on this earth Ten hated more than fruit. But every day he was eternally grateful that his boss gave him a chance and gave him a job stacking and moving the fruit out the back of the busy fruit and vegetable shop. He'd had the job for a few months now and it was working out just fine. His boss was nice and must have put the hard word on the others to leave Ten alone because he hadn't had any trouble from anyone.

 

It was mid morning and Ten stopped for a break. Sweat was pouring down the sides of his face and he reached up and itched one of his furry black ears. He felt hot and itchy all over and he licked at one of his hands and used it to scratch at his ear. It felt good, he scratched harder and let out a little purr, before quickly stopping. His boss was eyeing him curiously and Ten flushed hot and red with embarrassment.

 

"Hi Johnny." He said as his tall boss walked over to where he was seated on a stack of banana crates. "Hi Ten. You okay?" Johnny smiled at him and handed him a little carton of vanilla milk and Ten accepted it with a grateful smile. "Yeah its just really hot today. Isn't it?" Ten cracked the milk open and began to chug the rich creamy treat while Johnny watched on. "Maybe you're getting sick. It's not that hot." Johnny waited until Ten was finished drinking before he gently felt his forehead. "You feel warm. You sure you're okay?" Ten got up from the crate to get back to work. "Yeah I'm fine." He said as he turned back towards the storage fridges, his long black tail waving as he walked, unaware that Johnny was watching his every step. He needed this job and he didn't want to be seen slacking off. No one else would hire a hybrid.

 

 

Ten continued to work, stacking and unstacking, moving boxes of oranges and apples and grapes. Sweat poured from his forehead and the whole back of his tshirt was drenched. He sat down and considered that maybe he was getting sick. But he didn't feel sick. Suddenly a realisation washed over him, causing a deep seated panic, anxiety flooding his body.

 

 

Heat. His heat was coming.

 

He had to get out of there.

 

 

"Johnny..." he called out to his boss. "Johnny I'm not feeling well...." he doubled over with a sudden ache in his groin. It was coming quickly now, he needed to move, to get home as quickly as he could.

 

"Ohmy god, Ten, are you okay?" Johnny came running towards him. "Don't touch me..." Ten snapped desperately, sweat pouring from him, the pain in his groin unbearable. "Sorry... I just need to get home...."

 

"I'll drive you." Johnny said and grabbed his keys. Ten wanted to say no but he had no choice. There was no way he could get himself home. Not with how fast his heat was coming.

 

Johnny drove as Ten crouched on the back seat. He had the window down and his knees pulled up to his chest as he tried to control his instinct. "Ah.. Ten..." Johnny looked in the rear vision mirror out of curiosity. "What exactly is happening to you? You're definitely not okay."

 

"It's my heat." Ten said quietly. Shame made his cheeks flush warmer than the blood rushing through his body. "I c-can't control it. It comes on suddenly and I just need to..." Ten's voice trailed off while he began to palm at his crotch while Johnny drove. He quickly realised what he was doing and stopped and hoped with every bone in his body that Johnny didn't see. They were almost there.

 

"Thanks for the ride." Ten was desperate to get inside to the safety and privacy of his home. "I'll be away from work for three days." "Wait." Johnny jumped out of the car and followed him. "Will you be okay?I'll come check on you after work. Ok?" Ten shook his head. "Please don't..." he gasped as he ran forthe door and unlocked it and slammed it behind himself with a bang.

 

 

 

 

Ten ran straight for the bathroom, ran the cold water, and plunged his steaming body under the water. He had totally forgotten in his haste to remove his work clothes and he began shedding them into the bottom of the shower. His erection sat rigid against his stomach, hard and painful, and he knew it would be days before he had any relief. He gripped it tight as the cold water ran down his face and began to jerk himself off and he came almost instantly.

 

It didn't help. He came twice in a row, his load spraying all over his shower tiles, his breath speeding up and slowing frantically. He knew he couldn't stay under the water so he turned the shower off, grabbed a towel, and wandered to his bedroom. He sat on his bed, the ache inside him intensifying, the emptiness making him want to cry. He was hard again. He didn't know if he had the energy to jerk off again and it wasn't helping anyway. He decided to lay on his bed and try to sleep but as he curled up naked on top of the cool clean sheets his hand went to his cock again.

 

Tears of frustration filled his eyes and he abandoned his erection and pushed two fingers inside his ass. He was so wet, his own natural lubrication beginning to flow, and he tried to find satisfaction from his own thin fingers. It wasn't enough. Nothing would be enough. What Ten needed was a man. A strong, hard bodied man with big hands and a thick cock, he knew nothing else would satisfy him. But he didn't know anyone who wouldn't be disgusted by him in this state, his tail curled against his back, his body glistening with the sweat of his heat. He pushed his fingers in further and groaned as he came again, dirtying his sheets, frustrated in his lack of satisfaction.

 

He wrapped the towel around his lower body and went to the kitchen. He opened his fridge and was disappointed to find it was almost empty. He swore as he realised he should have been better prepared. Ten grabbed a bottle of water, slammed the fridge shut, and went back to the bathroom for another cold shower.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Johnny was worried. He felt so sorry for the cute little cat hybrid with the adorable black ears. He had gotten kind of attached to him since he gave him the job. Ten was funny and sweet and subtly sexy in a way that Johnny couldn't resist. He wished there was something he could do for him.

 

He sat on the pile of banana crates and rubbed his forehead as he wondered what to do. He didn't really understand what was happening to Ten and curiosity got the better of him. He opened his phone and began to research and his eyes widened in surprise the more he read. Ten would be stuck at home for about three days. He needed someone to take care of him. He needed someone to make sure he ate, help him keep clean, and most of all he needed someone to satisfy his needs.

 

Johnny felt hot all over as he realised what Ten needed most was someone to help him in a physical way. He would only feel relief if someone took charge of his body and gave it what it needed and what it needed was a good hard fucking.

 

He called out to his staff and said he had to leave for the day. As he grabbed his keys and headed for his car all Johnny could think about was helping out the poor kitty. He pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket and wandered the aisles. He skipped the fruit and vegetable section, instead selecting an assortment of plain and flavoured milks and sweet cookies, some nice fresh tuna steaks, and on a whim he tossed a few cartons of heavy cream into the basket. He thought hard and grabbed some shampoo, some vanilla scented bubble bath, and a box of washing powder. He paid for his items and got back into the car and headed for the address where he had left Ten a few hours before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ten whined quietly to himself as he curled up on the couch. He hadn't bothered with pants, just a towel around his waist, the third one in just a few hours. He picked at a few dry crackers he found in the cupboard and tried to drink the tea he had made but he felt so damp and itchy and so hot. His skin was on fire, his erection just wouldn't quit, and he just couldn't stop the slow leak of fluid making a mess wherever he sat. He put the mug of tea down and went for his hard cock again when a knock at the door made him jump.

 

Ten clutched at his towel while he ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. "What do you want Johnny?" He called out before letting out a whimper. His knees were barely holding up and he doubled over again. "Let me come in. Please." Johnny called through the door. "No. No way. You can't see me like this." Ten whimpered again and sank to the floor. "Just go..." He said quietly.

 

"Come on Ten. I've got food and bubble bath out here. I.... I, um, I did some research..." Johnny felt embarrassed for Ten but he also wanted to help him. "I'm prepared. Just let me in. I know you need someone to look after you..."

 

He sighed as he put the shopping bags down. "If I frighten you that much then I'll just leave the stuff here and I'll go." He ran his hands through his hair and turned to walk away when he heard the creak of the door cracking open.

 

"Don't go..." a small voice croaked out and Johnny turned around to see a pitiful looking Ten, furry black ears flattened sadly against his hair, peeping around the door. "I—if you really think you can help me I can't really say no...." Ten opened the door wider to let Johnny bring in the shopping bags.

 

Johnny walked in and tried to look anywhere but at the boner sticking out under Ten's towel. He followed Ten into the kitchen and put the bags on the counter and Ten practically pushed him out the way to get to them. "Oh my god. I'm starving. Thank you so much...." Ten grabbed the carton of heavy cream out and cracked it open, chugging it like it was water, the cream spilling out of the corners of his mouth and running down his chin. He closed his eyes in satisfaction as he drank the whole thing and flushed with embarrassment when he was done. "Sorry.." He whispered to an open mouthed Johnny staring at the cute cat boy.

 

Johnny was mesmerised. Ten's cute fluffy ears sat against his dark shiny hair giving him a forlorn look. His body was bare besides the heavy cream running down his neck that head escaped his lips. The towel that hung from his waist barely covered any of his body and did nothing to hide his straining erection. Johnny watched as Ten's face flushed and his breathing became heavy and he leaned against the counter for support.

 

"I'm sorry.... I can't help it...." Ten mumbled as he doubled over again. His hand went under his towel and he began to jerk himself off, his other hand gripping the kitchen counter, his legs threatening to give way. Concern filled Johnny's mind, he came here to help, and that's what he was determined to do. He put his arm around Ten and guided him to the couch and Ten sat gratefully without breaking his grip on his cock.

 

A whine left his lips as he laid on his back and let the towel fall away. Tears filled his eyes as he jerked himself harder and harder without satisfaction. He looked up to see Johnny pulling his shirt off over his head and his breath caught in his chest. The sight of his boss, tall and broad and muscular, smiling down at him shirtless was too much. He moaned and came into his hand and was surprised when Johnny handed him a warm wet towel.

 

He smiled gratefully and cleaned the cream from his neck and the cum off his hand and stomach. "Let me help you. Please?" Johnny asked as he began to strip his pants and boxers and Ten gulped. He couldn't say no. Johnny had just what he needed.

 

He nodded his agreement and pulled his knees up. Johnny climbed on top of him and stroked his hair and rubbed one of his soft black ears between his fingertips. Ten began to purr until Johnny silenced him with a deep slow kiss. Their tongues met and melded and Johnny was surprised to feel the rough texture of Ten's against his own smooth muscle. He broke the kiss and Ten began to use his rough tongue on Johnny's neck making the bigger man moan and squirm on top of him.

 

Johnny used his thumbs to trace Ten's pink nipples, his sides and his abs, down to his quivering thighs. One went back up to run though Ten's soft dark hair while the other found its way into the wetness between Tens legs. "How are you so wet?" Johnny murmured into the delicate white skin of Tens neck as he chewed gently on his soft skin. "It's a hybrid thing.... aaaahhhhhhh..." Ten moaned loudly when one of Johnny's fingers made its way inside his hole followed by another.

 

Johnny was a little reluctant, Ten seemed so soft and delicate, fragile even, but he was soon riding down hard on Johnny's fingers. Johnny had never seen anything so hot in his life, Ten splayed wide on the couch with his legs spread, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. And the moans coming from him were something else. Johnny pushed his fingers in deeper when he realised he wasn't going to hurt Ten. His natural lubricant was doing its job and Johnny slipped two fingers in and out easily. But it wasn't enough. Ten wanted more.

 

"Help me... please Johnny... give me what I need..." he whined softly through ragged breath. Johnny leaned back on his heels as his fingers slipped out of Ten's ass, making him whimper at the loss of sensation, his dark almond shaped eyes silently begging Johnny for what he wanted. And Johnny was quick to oblige.

 

"You really are cute..." he murmured as he let his hands travel over Ten's bare chest. He tugged at his own erection, hard at the sight of Ten naked and whimpering under him, and lined the end up with Ten's hole. He pushed just the tip inside, intent on going in gently, but Ten had no such intention. As soon as he felt the tip of Johnny's cock enter him he thrust his hips down hard. He pushed his body down onto Johnny's cock with a low moan, his head tossed back with the feeling, finally getting the satisfaction he had been craving so desperately.

 

As he felt the full length of Johnny's cock fill his insides Ten came immediately, crying out in pleasure, relief washing over him like warm summer rain.

 

"Just what I needed..." Ten gasped as Johnny began to thrust. "Am I hurting you?" Johnny whispered as he thrust hard into Ten's slim body. "No..." whimpered quietly. "I need it. I need it bad...." he whined and writhed under Johnny's big body as he felt himself on the edge again.

 

"Turn over.." Johnny said and Ten complied. He bent over on all fours on the couch as Johnny enjoyed the new position, gripping his hips tight, slamming harder and messier into Ten's ass. Ten's long black tail waved aimlessly and tickled Johnny's face. He stifled a giggle and Ten blushed when he realised. "Sorry.." He said in between pants. "It gets a mind of its own." Johnny grinned although Ten couldn't see it. "Can I touch it?" He asked and Ten nodded. Johnny slowed his thrusts as he grabbed Ten's tail, stroking it softly with his hand, eliciting another moan from the little cat boy. "Ughhhhh.... I'm cumming again..." Ten arched his back as he shook and came all over the towel covered couch. Finally, his cock started to soften a little, not completely, but with Johnny filling his insides he finally found some relief.

 

Johnny was amazed at how turned on he was by Ten and his hybrid features. His rough tongue, his cute fuzzy ears, the slick of lubricant leaking between his legs. It was all incredibly sexy. But the biggest turn on was the tail. He stroked it and pulled it gently as he pounded into Ten's warm body, tugging at it and letting the tip rub against his face. He was relieved when Ten came again. He closed his eyes and gave in to the sensual delights of the hybrids body, thrusting hard, moaning and panting and finally releasing his orgasm loudly and wildly as he came. As he slowed his thrusts and finally stopped he pulled out and pulled the little hybrid close to his body.

 

He squeezed him tight against his strong chest and felt Ten relax and slow his breathing. "Do you feel better?" Johnny whispered as he held Ten tight and Ten just nodded. He really did.

 

Johnny finally moved and was pleased to see Tens erection had drooped a little. He found the bathroom and ran a deep bath with the vanilla bubble bath he had found at the supermarket. "Come on!" He said as he pulled Ten towards the bathroom. Once he was settled in the bath Johnny changed his sheets and put all the dirty clothing and linen into the washing machine before joining him.

 

Clean and dry, and settled in bed, Ten had a little of his sense back. "You don't have to stay.." he murmured quietly against Johnny's chest, his fingers tracing the strip of hair down the middle, his body relishing it's temporary relief. "What if I want to?" Johnny laughed as he leaned up on his elbow, his fingers absentmindedly toying with a strand of Ten's hair, moving down to caress one of those cute fuzzy ears he had taken a liking to.

 

"You're so cute, I've thought so for a while, and I'd really like to take you out. Properly. Like dinner and stuff..." Johnny suddenly felt shy and didn't know why. It felt kind of awkward asking someone on a date after he just had the wildest sex of his life with them. But he really was smitten with the cute little cat boy and his adorable nature and the hot sex was just a bonus.

 

"You wouldn't be ashamed of me? You know, these..." Ten rolled his eyes up to indicate his ears now sitting up high and perky. Johnny just smirked. "These?" He stroked one of the ears firmly and tickled the end dissolving Ten into a mess of purrs and whimpers. "Never." He rolled over and pressed their lips together and enjoyed the strange but addictive sensation of Ten's rough tongue again. Ten broke the kiss and smirked at Johnny next to him between cool cotton sheets. "Ask me out when this is over. Then I'll know you're serious." Johnny wasn't so easily 

 

Ten groaned as he felt the ache in his groin return. "Johnny... " he whispered as he climbed on top of the tall man in his bed. "Johnny I need you again..." he began to grind his hips against Johnny's naked skin and Johnny really thought he was in heaven.

 

 

Three days later Ten arrived at work just as the sun was rising. The first two days were the worst and Johnny had been amazing at helping him get through it. Yesterday Ten had felt almost normal and he had shooed Johnny out of his house to return to work and his own home and some sort of normality. Ten had been glad he was feeling better but he also realised that, besides the mind blowing fucking, he missed Johnny's company when he was gone.

 

So when he rounded the back fence of the little fruit and vegetable shop to find Johnny waiting for him with a sweet hot chocolate in his hand he had to blush. "Hi." He smiled through his blush and took the chocolate drink. "Hi." Johnny smiled. "Can we go out for dinner tonight?" And Ten nodded as he let Johnny wrap his arms around him. "Good. I really do like you and I want to prove it. If that's ok?" Johnny smiled down at Ten's pink cheeks. "It's okay." Ten mumbled into the fabric of Johnny's tshirt. And he really thought it was okay. It was better than okay, it was wonderful, and he couldn't have been any happier.


End file.
